Envy
by karmafalling
Summary: Logan doesn't like the fact that Sebastian seems rather interested in his boyfriend. Jogan. Drabble. Based on CP Coulter's Dalton.


**This is just some random Jogan with possessive!Logan that I wrote on my phone the other day okay I was really tired no judgements please and thank you**

**Actually no you should review yep  
**

**Well I hope you enjoy anyway :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything okay  
**

* * *

"I hate you both."

"Good morning to you, too."

"Shut up. I hate you."

"So you've said. Care to elaborate?"

"_Elaborate_? Logan, it was _my room_. You _stole _my room. I don't think elaboration is necessary."

"He was gone for _three weeks_, Derek."

"Your room is _across the hall_!"

"_Excuse me _for missing my boyfriend," Logan scoffed, rolling his eyes at Derek and taking a sip of his coffee.

"I don't care what you to get up to, just don't do it in my room," Derek sighed, glaring half-heatedly at his friend. "And give me my coffee back, asshole," he added, snatching the cup out of Logan's hands before the blonde could take another sip.

Logan made a sound of protest before getting up and shuffling to the kitchen to get his own, looking like Derek was making him go without food for a month.

"Hey, D," Julian greeted him, wandering downstairs and taking a seat.

"Julian," Derek returned, taking another sip of coffee and not looking at the actor.

"Still upset?" Julian asked, smirking.

"Now why would I be upset?" Derek deadpanned, raising an eyebrow at Julian.

"Why _are _you so pissed off?" Sebastian asked, sitting down next to Derek and across from Julian.

"_My. Room_. My room!" he grumbled, crossing his arms petulantly.

Julian just chuckled, picking up Derek's coffee and taking a sip.

Logan exited the kitchen, holding two coffee cups. He sat down next to Julian, kissing him quickly and handing one of the cups to his boyfriend.

"At least now you can give me mine back," Derek sighed, not waiting for Julian to respond before taking his cup back. "Christ, you two really have a problem with _my_ stuff, don't you?" he asked, taking a quick sip. "_My_ room, _my_ coffee..."

"Your dignity," Julian supplied, grinning cheekily.

"Maybe you should learn to share," Sebastian suggested, talking to Derek but with his eyes on Julian.

"_Derek _doesn't share very well," Logan responded, eyes narrowing in Sebastian's direction.

Julian raised an eyebrow at their conversation, sharing a look with Derek before returning his attention to his coffee.

"Like I said, he should learn," Sebastian countered, smirking at the blonde. "If he doesn't share, he could end up losing his favorite toy," Sebastian finished, eyes turning back to Julian.

Logan was obviously fuming now, glaring daggers at Sebastian, as if he could fix anything that way.

"If you _touch _him—" Logan began, arm curling protectively around Julian's shoulders before he was interrupted.

"I don't recall saying anything about a _'him_'," Sebastian pointed out, smirking at the other boy. "Derek? _Julian_?" he turned to Julian, who was drinking his coffee, looking between the two with a raised eyebrow, leering at the actor with a slight smirk.

"No, just something about my favorite toy," Derek interrupted. "Which, by the way, is definitely _not _Julian."

"You've crushed me, Derek, you really have," Julian deadpanned, shaking his head and taking another sip of coffee.

"Sorry, Jules. So, how was your trip?" Derek asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, Julian, how _was _your trip?" Sebastian chimed in, shooting a smirk at Logan before returning his attention to Julian.

Julian raised an eyebrow at Sebastian before turning back to Derek and shrugging. "Nice to see everyone again, y'know?"

"You mean _Clark_?" Logan grumbled, glaring down at his coffee.

"Yes, as one of my _best friends_, Clark is included in that," Julian said, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, _friends_," Logan scoffed, scowling into his coffee rather than directing the angry look at his boyfriend.

"Clark's _straight,_babe," Julian pointed out, shaking his head slightly.

"I'm sure _you _could change that," Sebastian interrupted, leering at Julian.

"Shut _up_, Smythe," Logan snapped, looking like he was about to lunge across the table to throttle Sebastian.

"Why should I?"

"He's _my _boyfriend."

"I really don't mind that."

"Do I get a say in this?" Julian asked mildly, looking almost amused.

"I doubt it," Derek snickered, sticking his tongue out at Julian when the actor glared in his direction.

"Of course, sweetheart," Sebastian told him, smirking at Logan's barely controlled anger.

"Don't call him that."

"Why not?"

"He's my _boyfriend_, you ass," Logan snapped, getting halfway up out of his chair before Julian grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Like I said, doesn't bother me," Sebastian grinned, looking rather pleased with the effect he was having on Logan.

"Yes, well, it _clearly _bothers Logan, so how 'bout we drop it?" Derek pressed, shooting Sebastian a look.

"I don't think anyone here really _cares _what bothers Logan," Sebastian chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "Julian? Care to weigh in?" he asked, drinking his coffee and raising an eyebrow at the actor.

"Sure, why not?" Julian deadpanned. "Well, for starters, I thought these two were exaggerating how much of an ass you were, but apparently not. Color me surprised. And I find it _quite _irritating that you're naive enough to think that I could be attracted to you," Julian finished, shooting Sebastian a mocking smile and taking a sip of his own coffee.

Logan smirked at that, looking triumphantly at Sebastian, who was scowling now.

"I'll be sure to remember all that when I've got you begging," he said causally, frown turning back into a smirk.

"Yeah, good luck with that, Smythe," Logan rolled his eyes, standing up and pulling Julian up as well.

"Don't you _dare _go into my room again," Derek warned them as they began to head upstairs.

"Of _course _not."

"We would _never_."

"_Guys..."_

"Later, D!"

"Guys!"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! If you did (or didn't, really) you should review because it would make my life okay? Okay.**

**Thanks for reading! :D  
**


End file.
